


Un Noël diaboliquement mignon

by Choup37



Series: Inefabble husbands [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Christmas Party, Cute Ending, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Swearing
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choup37/pseuds/Choup37
Summary: Pour la première fois depuis la Non-Apocalypse, Crowley et Aziraphale peuvent fêter Noel ensemble, sans devoir se cacher. Autant dire qu'ils comptent bien en profiter.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Inefabble husbands [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185839
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Un Noël diaboliquement mignon

Noël … Sa neige, ses boules à paillettes, ses sapins, ses repas, ses goinfreries, l'alcool qui coule à flot, les cadeaux, l'argent dépensé à foison, ses lutins et son Père Noël.

**Un Noël diaboliquement mignon**

* * *

Noel, ou la période de l'année pendant laquelle les humains s'autorisaient tout, sans compter.

Crowley adorait Noël.

Enfin, il adorait la version née dans la seconde partie du XXème siècle.

Pour un démon comme lui, prompt à encourager le péché au moindre tournant, regarder l'humanité transformer une fête de charité en un appel au consumérisme sans contrôle avait été .. orgasmique, pour être honnête.

Tant de nouvelles opportunités pour l'auto-entrepreneur consciencieux qu'il était.

Il devait l'avouer, cependant, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que sa blague avec ce commercial de Coca-Cola fonctionnerait aussi bien. Et pourtant, des décennies plus tard, le bonhomme en rouge était toujours bel et bien présent, installé fièrement chaque année dans les galeries marchandes et marchés locaux du monde entier.

Crowley avait inventé le Père Noël, tout à fait.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il affirmerait si on lui posait la question.

Et même si on ne la lui posait pas, d'ailleurs.

Ah, les humains, et leur capacité hallucinante à réinventer les mythes.

Crowley les adorait.

Il devait l'avouer, et il le faisait d'ailleurs sans aucun problème, il avait toujours adoré faire la fête. Et il n'existait aucune fête plus populaire que Noël, c'était un état de fait. Les rues se couvriraient de lumières multicolores, les chants traditionnels résonnant du haut des projecteurs. Carillons et grelots se mêleraient aux chorales improvisées, un vin chaud offert au coin de la rue par un gentil hurluberlu secouant ses maracas.

Était-ce stupide, ou aberrant, d'adorer cette période quand on était un démon ?

C'était certainement une infamie, mais ce n'était pas comme si Crowley avait déjà respecté les règles – il était un démon, que _diable,_ les démons ne respectaient pas les règles, et Crowley encore moins que les autres. Il les avait toutes brisées, même la plus sacrée, en s'alliant avec Aziraphale, ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait commencer à le regretter, au contraire !

Aziraphale, c'était justement lui que le roux allait rejoindre, en ce jour de Noël. Un immense sourire aux lèvres, le démon se gara en un grand crissement devant la librairie où résidait son emplumé favori. Celui-ci haussa avec délicatesse son sourcil blanc en l’entendant entrer avec grand fracas dans son magasin, qui lui servait également de logement. Les bras du démon étaient emplis de paquets, à l’origine clairement culinaire à en juger par les délicieuses odeurs qui en émanaient.

  * _Désolé pour le retard, y avait une circulation de dingue sur la route ! Je te jure, les embouteillages, c’est juste le mal !_
  * _Et tu en sais quelque chose_ , commenta l’ange de sa voix plate, avant de sourire devant l’expression narquoise de son ami _. Tu as quinze minutes de retard, très cher,_ lui reprocha-t-il, sa voix douce mais boudeuse _. Fort heureusement, je n’avais pas encore lancé la cuisson de la dinde, ni du saumon._
  * _Booooooh .. Ce sera parfait, comme d’hab ! Tu cuisines comme un roi ! Tu as pensé à la crème fraiche ? J’ai tes fichues clémentines ! Bio, et de Provence, comme tu adores !_ ironisa-t-il en révélant deux caissons emplies des merveilles orange.



Les yeux de l’ange se mirent à briller de délectation.

  * _Oooooh, Crowley, tu as réussi ? Tu me gâtes, très cher_ , s’extasia Aziraphale en s’emparant avec une avidité peu angélique des fruits, avant de lui lancer un regard entendu. _J’ai tes chocolats._



Le démon laissa s’échapper un grognement de plaisir sonore.

Les chocolats d’Azi étaient toujours les meilleurs.

Crowley n’avait jamais été particulièrement porté sur les plaisirs de la bouche – pas ceux-là, non, enfin, on parlait de Crowley, oh, vous vouliez sa mort ? Écœurant, c’était bien un péché qu’il avait toujours peiné à comprendre, pour le coup, quel intérêt à se frotter les uns contre les autres et se mélanger ainsi dans le corps de l’autre, beuh, tu m’étonnes que les humains se chopaient sans cesse des crasses – mais il avait eu droit à plusieurs millénaires d’éducation culinaire aux côtés de l’angelot.

Le chocolat faisait définitivement partie de ses friandises favorites.

L’avantage, quand on était un être céleste, ou démoniaque – magique, quoi, ça va, vous avez compris l’idée – c’était qu’on ne chopait pas de caries.

Hé oui.

Une bénédiction, pas vrai ? Un vrai miracle, tiens, et que ne donneraient pas les humains pour y avoir droit, en particulier en cette période où ils allaient encore se bourrer la tronche de tout type de bouffe plus grasse les unes que les autres, et l’alcool, n’en parlons pas, d’ailleurs, est-ce qu’Azi avait toujours une bouteille de ce Bordeaux offert par d’Artagnan à l’époque ? Un délice, une merveille, il en salivait juste à y penser, huuuuuuum …

  * _Allez, viens, j’ai la dalle, c’est l’heure de bouffer,_ s’exclama Crowley en tapant dans le dos de l’ange, provoquant un sursaut immédiatement suivi d’un couinement indigné.
  * _Crowley ! Cela fait mal !_
  * _. Pardon, mon amour, tu veux un massage ?_ le taquina-t-il, faisant virer au rouge les joues de son ami _. File-moi ça, t’as aucun muscle_ , commenta-t-il en attrapant les caissons de clémentines.
  * _Crowley_!



Celui-ci éclata de rire, avant de se diriger à grands pas vers la cuisine, les caissons sous un bras, des boites de chocolat et un immense gâteau en forme de sapin sous l’autre. Aziraphale le suivit en trottinant, l’exaspération se mêlant à la tendresse et la gourmandise.

Crowley avait toujours eu un bon fond.

  * _Hé, au fait, l’angelot ? Joyeux Noel !_



Joyeux Noel, hé oui, et joyeux, il promettait de l’être, ce Noel, entre l’excellente humeur et l’humour pourri du démon et la nourriture délicieuse de l’ange. Crowley ne se priva pas de le taquiner sur sa gourmandise alors qu’ils finissaient de préparer le repas, se chamaillant comme ils le faisaient depuis maintenant des millénaires.

Ils en formaient un couple étrange, tiens.

Plus opposés qu’eux, tu meurs, au sens propre.

Ange contre démon, le démon face à l’ange, tout les avait toujours séparés, et pourtant, leurs destins n’avaient cessé de se croiser, s’entremêlant avec une aisance qui aurait presque pu faire penser que le grand cornichon là-haut y était pour quelque chose – et Elle en aurait bien été capable, tiens.

Mais c’était impossible, n’est-ce pas ?

Elle n’aurait jamais pu désirer une telle alliance.

C’était une chose inconcevable.

Une idée absurde, totalement blasphématoire.

N’est-ce pas ?

Et pourtant..

Quand on regardait cet improbable duo, on finissait par se poser des questions.

6000 ans côte à côte, et personne pour réaliser que quelque chose clochait, dans aucun des deux camps.

Oh, ils avaient vécu des époques plus compliquées que d’autres, bien sûr – des temps sombres, violents, emplis d’inquiétude et d’angoisse, la Non-Apocalypse en premier lieu. Mais tout avait toujours fini par se résoudre, et c’est ainsi qu’ils se retrouvaient en ce jour de Noel à préparer ensemble un repas gargantuesque – enfin, Aziraphale cuisinait, et Crowley trichait avec sa magie pour préparer la table.

Comme s’il allait se salir les mains à toucher la vaisselle, tiens.

Il avait plus important à faire.

Chercher bisbille à son angelot favori, par exemple.

Et déterminer quel bonnet ridicule il allait faire apparaitre sur sa tête pendant le repas, également.

A moins qu’il n’enchante sa nourriture ?

Aziraphale allait le tuer.

Mais cela en vaudrait tellement le coup.

Ce n’était pas comme si l’ange pouvait réellement le blesser, n’est-ce pas ?

Crowley vivait pour le danger.

Et rien n’était plus dangereux que de toucher aux repas de son ami.

*

L’ambiance était à la fête autour de la table : chapon, poissons et dinde se mélangeaient aux divers riz et légumes cuisinés avec amour par l’ange, qui avait pour l’occasion ressorti des profondeurs de sa cave des bouteilles de plusieurs siècles d’âge. Le duo n’avait pas tardé à les attaquer, remplissant leurs coupes jusqu’à rebord avant de les tester avec délectation.

  * _Hum..._
  * _Wow... La vache, l’ange.._
  * _Certes..._
  * _Ah non mais là.. Oh, la vache, il reste du riz ? J’crois que j’suis bourré… Bourré jusqu’à la moelle_ , rit Crowley, avachi sur sa chaise.
  * _Je.. pense.. que .. tu l’es, en effet,_ articula avec difficulté mais dignité son ami.
  * _.. y a du choco ?_
  * _Ton indigne gâteau en forme de sapin attend toujours dans la cuisine._
  * _Cooool..._



Et déjà le démon se levait, avant de s’effondrer dans un grognement sonore sur le sol.

  * _Aieuh… Pff, attend_ , grommela-t-il, avant de se concentrer.



Aziraphale sourit avec compassion en le voyant froncer les sourcils, ses yeux jaunes étincelant alors qu’il se débarrassait avec pénibilité de l’alcool ingurgité.

Le processus de sobriété n’était jamais agréable, il le savait mieux que quiconque.

  * _Je peux aller le chercher, si tu préfères._
  * _Nah je.. Je.. Aie,_ pesta-t-il en se frappant la tête contre le coin de la table. _Saleté de table ! Sa mère !_
  * _Crowley ! Ne jure pas !_ s’exclama l’ange, choqué. _Le soir de notre Seigneur, comment oses-tu ?_
  * _Seigneur de mon.._
  * _Crowley !_
  * _Jem’envaistele.._
  * _Crowley !_



Le démon roula des yeux, avant de se réfugier à quatre pattes sous la table, loin des lumières ardentes de la pièce. Lorsqu’il ré-émergea quelques minutes plus tard, enfin débarrassé – temporairement – de sa gueule de bois, ce fut pour découvrir son gâteau trônant fièrement sur la nappe blanche, accompagné de cuillères en argent.

  * _Je t’adore, l’ange !_ s’exclama-t-il en se jetant sur sa chaise.
  * _Je sais,_ commenta orgueilleusement l’intéressé.
  * _Allez me fais pas attendre, merde, j’ai faim !_
  * _Crowley_ , soupira-t-il devant le manque de manières immanquable de son ami, mais déjà il saisissait le couteau, découpant avec précision et beauté l’œuvre d’art leur faisant face.
  * _C’est pas trop tôt_ , s’exclama avec enthousiasme le démon en attaquant sa part.
  * _Un merci te tuerait-il ?_ roula des yeux Aziraphale, amusé.
  * _Faut voir, tu me proposes quoi en échange ? Oh, boude pas, merci, l’angelot, c’est trop bien découpé, t’es un as !_
  * _Je tente,_ répliqua celui-ci, d’une voix faussement pincée, mais son sourire et ses joues rougies trahissaient son plaisir face au compliment.
  * _Hummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm_..



Le reste de la conversation se perdit dans leurs grognements de plaisir.

  * _Hé, Azi ?_
  * _Très cher ?_
  * _Joyeux Noël_ , sourit Crowley, en levant sa coupe.



Le sourire de son compagnon s’élargit, avant qu’il ne l’imite, le saluant avec tendresse.

  * _Joyeux Noel, mon ami._




End file.
